Begin Again
by Nordic Hero
Summary: He had promised they would always be together, but he soon broke that promise. It has been years since they last saw each other. Will sparks fly and something new begin, or will they be unable to move past the pain and heartbreak of the past? Nico/Will.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Nico/Will AU**

 **Rate and Review please, and thanks for reading!**

It had been several months since they had broken up. It seemed as though Will had moved on, after all, he was on the soccer team at his university, and was getting great grades so he could fulfill his dream of going to medical school and becoming a doctor. Life was perfect for him, and Nico knew Will was enjoying the parties and popularity that came with being on a college sports team.

Nico was halfway through his final year of high school, and had planned on attending the same university as Will. He wasn't so sure about that now, since he had made that plan in the warm days of summer, when he and Will were still a couple. Nothing seemed certain without Will. He was Nico's better half- he made everything seem so simple and comforting. Life made sense when they were together- but like most high school sweethearts, they simply hadn't been able to survive a long-term relationship. They hadn't even made it to that point, and that was what hurt Nico the most. The not knowing. They had planned to stay together; they had discussed it so many times and had tearfully clutched each other, professing their desire to remain together. But when it came to the day before Will left for college, none of that mattered.

It was a scene that Nico had played over in his head many times. They sat in one of their favorite spots, a bench in a park they had taken many walks to. Nico hadn't thought it would be easy; he knew it would be the hardest thing he had ever done. But he hadn't expected Will to be unable to meet his eyes, and he hadn't thought Will would sit away from him, creating a small distance that may as well have been miles. Will took a deep breath, before turning to Nico and gently grasping his hands. "Nico", Will began, "I love you. You know that's true. But I cant do this. You deserve better, and I firmly believe that you'll find better than me. I'm afraid that if we stay together, our relationship will end over text or skype, and it deserves better than that. I don't want to hurt you, Nico, and I know that if we stay together, that's what I'll do. And I cant live with that". Those were the words Nico hadn't wanted to hear, but had feared Will was thinking. "Will, I'm not afraid. I know that this might end in heartbreak, but it doesn't have to end now. We still have time, and we can still be together. Please. Just give me, give us, a chance". "Nico, I can't. I can't do this, I'm just going to hurt you. This is it, okay? I'm sorry, I really am. But this is what's best for the both of us. One day you'll be able to see that". And just like that, the love of Nico's young life gave him a gentle embrace, and walked out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Will flopped himself onto his bed, the old furniture creaking under his sudden weight. He had just come from a long practice, and would be traveling with his team to an away game tomorrow morning. He hauled himself off his bed, and headed to the Union Building, to grab a bite to eat before he started on his several hours of homework. The building was packed, Will had forgotten that it was a touring day, when prospective students and their parents swarmed the campus. As he was heading back, he brushed the shoulder of one of the many in the crowd. Will turned to apologize, but the words caught in his throat when he saw who he had run into. Nico. Of course he would be here this weekend, they had after all planned to attend the same university. Behind him was Percy Jackson, one of Nico's friends from high school who seemed to have been giving Nico a tour of campus.

Will regretted how he had left things with Nico, and wondered if now was the chance to make things…better. He knew he wouldn't be able to fix things between them, but maybe he could offer Nico some explanations as to why he made his decision. Nico was already moving away when Will grabbed his wrist "Nico". "What do you want, Solace"? Will steadied himself, before asking "would you like me to show you around campus? Maybe we can talk a bit before you go back to Camp Half-Blood"? Nico turned to Percy, as though he was silently asking his opinion, before nodding his head. "But don't you try anything, Solace, I'm warning you" Percy interjected. "Percy"! Nico's face flushed a vibrant pink, and he shouldered the other boy aside to go follow Will.

Everything seemed normal at first- they meandered around campus, Will pointing out the buildings and what departments were housed within them. Everything was fine, until Nico realized they had ended up outside Will's dorm room. "Shall we go in", Nico whispered, "or are we going to stand outside all day"? "Nico..." Will began, only to be cut off, "I know Will. I know. You did what you thought was best for the both of us. I can't say I agree with your decision, but I know why you did what you did. But it doesn't matter- if I come here next year, we can be together". "Nico, it isn't that easy. We need to be apart- I rely on you more than I should. I need to learn how to be on my own, and you do too. If we're meant to be, then we'll find a way. But we shouldn't be together right now, okay? Do you understand what I mean"?

If Nico had understood what Will meant, he didn't give a sign. Instead he wrapped his arms around Will's neck, and pulled his head down, so their foreheads were pressed together. "Will. None of that matters to me. Just you. You're what I care about. Just one kiss. And maybe you'll feel something. Maybe you won't, but maybe it will". Nico could see the internal struggle cross Will's face, before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Nico's. Will fumbled with his keys, and opened the door, pushing Nico into his room and onto his bed. Their lips remained connected, until Nico removed Will's shirt, soon joined on the floor by his own. "Nico…" Will started, but was quickly silenced by lips pressed against his. Their kisses were hurried and frantic, after having been apart for so long. When they next spoke, many hours had passed, and it was nighttime. "I should go find Percy" Nico whispered into Will's hair. He was still wrapped in his embrace, as they laid together on Will's bed. But he made no move to get up, and instead snuggled closer to the older boy. "Don't go yet. I'm not ready to let go. Not yet, just a bit longer". Will pulled Nico closer, and rested his chin on the top of his head. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embraces, until they fell asleep.

Will was the first to awaken. He was a child of Apollo, after all, and was used to rising with the sun. He felt panic rising in his gut when he realized who it was that he held in his arms. Schist. He hadn't been thinking clearly last night, he had been tired and overwhelmed by missing Nico. They shouldn't have ended up like this, all he was doing was giving Nico false hopes, and he would leave him with disappointed hopes. He wasn't proud of what he did next, but he panicked, and gathered his things before sneaking out to meet his teammates.

Nico woke up while Will was gathering his things. He had hoped they would have been able to spend more time together, maybe discuss their future together. He remained silent and feigned sleep until Will left. It was the second time that the love of his life had walked out on him.


End file.
